Songs for love
by AgentOklahoma
Summary: These are songfics, dedicated to the pairing Ichihitsu. warning if you don't like slash, don't read. or else cookie monster will hide his cookies from you.


Songs for love

This is a new group fiction that i decided to do while i was listening to my playlist. Every song will be a moment within the Ichihitsu group =^-^=

'_Song world'_

'**song'**

'normal world'

Mad- Ne-yo

_A boy sat on a stool on a stage, with a azure light shining on him, his brown eyes and orange hair illuminated eerily._

**Oooo oooo  
Oooo oooo ummm**

Ichigo and Toushiro sat in Ichigo's bedroom, the orange haired boy opting for the desk chair and the captain sitting with his legs crossed.

"So how long are you gonna be gone?" Ichigo asked, running a hand through his hair. Toushiro looked at the blanket he was sitting on, willing himself not to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"2 or 3 weeks. Maybe a month." He replied. He didn't want to go, but he was one of the stronger captains and this mission was pretty dangerous.

**  
**_The boy sang into the microphone, his eyes closed as he thought of a moment when this song might've played. But only in the background._**  
**

**She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking**

**Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)**

"Who's going with you?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward on the chair. The captain hesitated for a moment, knowing the reaction he was going to get.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Matsumoto." He said, keeping his eyes down. He could immediately feel the tension fill the room. Anytime anyone mentioned the cool captain of squad 6, Ichigo went dark. He had promised to keep no secrets from his boyfriend and one of the first he told him was his previous partners.

"I bet you liked the grouping on this mission." Ichigo said darkly. Toushiro looked shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_He opened his eyes to look out at the audience, seeing no-one he knew, but he didn't mind. It was better that way. That way, no one would realize the truth of the story he was telling._

**  
And now yes I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,  
all that that means is neither of us are listening,**

"You know exactly what it means. Maybe thinking of going back to an old fling." The substitute shinigami sniped. Toushiro stood up, folding his arms defensively.

"You think I would cheat on you?! Why would you even think that!?" He yelled. Ichigo stood up as well, dwarfing the captain.

"I don't know. You hiding out with an ex and another pair that'll probably get you drunk in the first 10 minutes!" Ichigo yelled back.

**  
and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting  
**

"You think I would go back to him! What about Rukia! Shouldn't I be afraid you're gonna go to her while I'm gone-" Toushiro was cut off as Ichigo pulled back a fist and smashed it into the wall, a scant few inches from his head.

_He gripped the microphone tightly in a white knuckled grip, feeling his knuckles crap and pop lightly._

**  
It's all for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing, (oohh)**

Ichigo pulled his hand away from the wall and walked over to his door, grabbing his coat from the hanger.

"W-where are you g-going?" Toushiro stuttered out quietly, feeling afraid of how angry Ichigo was.

"Out. I'll be back later." Then the door slammed shut after Ichigo. Toushiro fell back and landed on the bed, feeling his legs shaking. Then, his teal eyes teared up and he buried his face in his hands and cried.

_He saw people looking at him intently, almost as if they could hear his story, even if he was saying the words exactly as it happened._

****

When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

Toushiro sat on Ichigo's bed, tears running down his face, only looking up when he heard the door open once again. It was Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's little sisters.

"Toushiro? What happened? Did you and Ichi-nii have a fight?" Yuzu asked, walking in cautiously. Hitsugaya nodded and wiped away some of the tears that had managed to make their way across his face again.

"I have to go on a trip and Ichigo doesn't want me to go. An ex of mine is there too." Toushiro said, sniffling. Yuzu sat down next to him and Karin sat on his other side.

_The boy tapped the beat with his foot feeling the music course through him, showing him what he should do._

****

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)

"He just doesn't want you to go. That means he can't look after you, if I know my brother." Karin said, putting a comforting hand on Toushiro's back. He looked at the carpet, listening to the girl's words, then he remember the physical outburst.

"I don't want to go either but I have to. I wish he would just understand that." Toushiro felt more tears slip down his face and Yuzu enveloped him in a hug. He had grown to think of the Kurosaki girls as his own sisters, feeling completely content with their presence.

**  
girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)**

Ichigo sat at a bench, feeling his hand beginning to hurt and the guilt start to seep in.

'I really said that?' He thought, flexing his hand slowly. 'How could I? Stupid!' He cursed himself. Then he stood up from the bench he sat at and started running back home.

****

Umm  
and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing  
(asking questions like you already know)  
hey we're fighting this war when both of us are losing  
(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)  
We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,  
so what the hell do we do now?  


Toushiro didn't move, he just sat there, wishing that they hadn't fought, that everything was perfectly fine between him and Ichigo. That he didn't have to leave. At all. That he could stay with him forever. Karin and Yuzu comforted him and shared looks of worry.

**  
It's all for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing... (oohh)**

When we won't let it go for nothing,  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)

Just before the twins could say anything, the door opened and in it stood Ichigo, panting.

"Ichigo?" Toushiro said quietly. Yuzu and Karin took this as a queue to leave but before going out the door Karin patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

_He smiled lightly as he felt the scene coming to a close and he saw the audience in front of him become transparent as his guilt ebbed away._

****

Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)  
And just how good it's gonna be

"Toushiro. I...I." Ichigo started, moving towards the young captain. Toushiro dashed up to Ichigo suddenly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, then led him to the bed, laying down, feeling Ichigo wrap his arms around his waist.

**  
We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...**

****

Baby we're gonna be...  


"Can we..."

**  
Yah.... Baby....**

"...Go back to not being mad anymore?" Toushiro whispered, one last tear falling down his cheek, which Ichigo wiped away and replaced with a light kiss.

****

ohhhh....ohhhh

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)

"Yeah. No more being mad."

**  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)**

_As the last of the piano faded away, the boy walked away from the microphone and the now empty seats, the lights going out as soon as the curtain fell behind him._


End file.
